bayside_academy_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Sanchez
"You really thought I was gonna buy a soda for myself? '' ''Man, you really are naive." ''Ezekiel Sanchez, is a Hotheaded Non-Clique who is portrayed as a protagonist for ''Bayside. Played by frped Character Description Ezekiel is typically seen wearing the standard school issued uniform with a loose collar and rolled up sleeves. In the winter time he sports a school issues hoodie with a loose button-up under it. He has dark brown hair and tan skin, with a large burn mark across his left eye and multiple scars across his knuckles. His body figure resembled that of a typical hispanic teenager, as his muscles were defined but he was somewhat skinny. His eyes were mostly dialated as he is always on gaurd due to personal experience. His main goal is to graduate with a diploma in his hand. Characteristics Ezekiel Sanchez is a Non-Clique student in Bayside Academy. Ezekiel sometimes comes off as extremley Hotheaded, confrontational, and aloof. He shows little to no respect for anyone attending the academy, with an execption for a few people he's gain a liking to like Pete Quillmore or Exene Locke Growing up with a single mother who despised him for his resemblance for his father, he always had to be independant for himself and learn to do things on his own. Ezekiel is a non-clique student and generally gets annoyed by the popularity of the many students in the academy merging into many groups. Despite being known by his peers at the academy for being a 'violent' and almost 'murder-ensuing' person, he tried to avoid most fights as he could and tried to display a level of maturity, although some times this fails due to his abbrasive anger issues, he stills try to maintain himself within fights. When caught in a fight, he has really no clear 'strategy' to fighting, his fighting style is similar to an average teenager in downtown chicago, although he does tend to use his environment to his advantage. Although Ezekiel comes off as abbrasive or unfriendly to most, he has a clear emotional side and shows clear respect to those who have showed the same feelings. He helps those who he believes deserve help like Pete . He usually went by a list of morals, he is not afraid to stand up to those with higher 'fear' than him, or higher 'power', and will defend any of his friends when the time comes. Despite the good things he has done for his friends, he sees himself in a different like and usually sees himself as the 'disgrace' his mother put him out to be. Many people ask Ezekiel what happened to his face, the only response he gives is, "Oh, thats just a scar. We don't talk about how it happened." he tries to hide the real story from people, as when bringing up this story, it emotionally cripples Ezekiel and calls back old memories he'd wish to forget. When Ezekiel was a young boy, his parents had just got a divorce due to his mother catching his father cheating on her. Ezekiel's Mother had enough with Ezekiel, and one day she snapped. Explaining he looks 'to much like his father' and 'acts to much like him' this eventually ended in his mother pouring boiling hot water on his face, trying to 'change his face' so he no longer resembled his father. This resulted in heavy scarring on his face, leaving 2nd degree burns everywhere near his right face. When he met Pete Quillmore, it was his first week in the academy. He had been transfered to the academy for five physical assault charges, and two charges for assault with a deadly weapon. Pete had offered to show him around the Academy. And with this Pete just usually stuck around Ezekiel, seeing him as someone to look up to and someone who can defend him when the time comes. When he met Exene Locke he was with Pete at the time, making fun of Exene for her 'non-womanlike' hairstyle and clothing. Exene had begun to flirt as a joke with him, as Ezekiel soon caught on and began doing the same to her, eventually offering her food at the end of the day as an apology for making fun of her. Ever since then Exene and Pete had been his only friends, with that Ezekiel is starting to see Exene as more than a friend, and a potential relationship, but is to afraid to ask her out because of the repercussions that may occur. Trivia * Spots was originally a nickname given by Laylo because the burn mark on his face resembled a dogs spots on his face * Originally when in concept, Ezekiel was going to be named 'Chambers' and be a blonde, cocky teenager * He has a strong disliking for people who betray his trust * Last name was inspired by Rick Sanchez, and because its a hispanic last name * He has a deep fear for being alone for a long period of time * Ezekiel is a lore character for Bayside Academy and the main storylines revolving it Category:Characters